Gulpin (Pokémon)
|} Gulpin (Japanese: ゴクリン Gokulin) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 26. Biology Gulpin is a round, green, amorphous Pokémon. It has a black diamond marking on its back and a yellow feather-like adornment on its head. A female has a shorter feather than a male. Its face consists of puckered lips and slanted eyes that are usually closed. It has two stubby appendages that are the same shape as its lips. It swallows anything of its own size whole, since its stomach comprises most of its body. Its heart and brain are very small in comparison to its stomach. The unique stomach acid it has allows it to digest almost anything. When it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled. It lives in In the anime Major appearances Multiple Gulpin debuted in Gulpin it Down, where they were eating all of the food in the harbor city and were in. Because of this, Professor Jacuzzi made several efforts to stop them, but one such effort wound up enlarging one of the Gulpin, as well as Ash's Treecko. Both were eventually restored. Multiple Gulpin appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow! as Pokémon that lived in the wetlands that Ash's Goodra was from. They reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! to watch 's performance along with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough!, when Ash and his friends returned to the wetlands. A Gulpin appeared as one of the Pokémon living at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. It was particularly close to the guarding Nebel Plateau. Sometime ago, it had been abandoned by a whose last act before departure was to hug it. As a result, Gulpin came to associate hugging with abandonment, which nearly strained its newly-formed relationship with Ash when he also hugged it. Later, it helped Clemont to break the bonds holding Ash and Volcanion together by using . Minor appearances A Gulpin appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A 's Gulpin appeared in a flashback in Curbing the Crimson Tide!, where it was revealed to be one of the Pokémon defeated by a disguised known as "Red Lightning". Gulpin has made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, A PokéVision of Things to Come!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Bonds of Evolution!, and Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!. A Trainer's Gulpin appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Multiple Gulpin appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter! and An Oasis of Hope!. Two Gulpin appeared in a flashback in One for the Goomy!. Four Gulpin appeared in a flashback in Good Friends, Great Training!. A Trainer's Gulpin appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Trainer's Gulpin appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Gulpin appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique allows it to digest almost anything.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gulpin made a cameo appearance at the end of The Last Battle XIV, where one was being examined by Professor Elm. The rented a Gulpin, as seen in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. It was stolen by Guile Hideout in the next chapter. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from its Poké Ball, Gulpin will wait until an opponent passes by, then will use to trap and constantly damage them. The opponent may also be beat on while in Gulpin's mouth for extra damage. Trophy information "A Stomach Pokémon. While it's a carefree Pokémon with a lovable face, it can swallow something the size of itself in one gulp. Its stomach is filled with gastric juices strong enough to dissolve anything it eats. As it matures, it learns , a move which is as strong as the remaining strength of the Pokémon. It evolves into Swalot." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Hitting the on the left of the Ruby Field will make a Gulpin jump onto the table. Making three appear will activate Travel Mode. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gulpin runs the Link Shop in Pokémon Square. Pokédex entries something its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 17, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 89 Blau Salon: Stage 419}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 06}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|80|5||'}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=317 |name2=Swalot |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Gulpin is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 302. * Gulpin can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Gulpin is exclusive to , while Baltoy is exclusive to , with both Pokémon found in a Pokémon outbreak in the same locations in their respective versions. Additionally, both can be snagged as Shadow Pokémon in at the Cipher Lab, with both Pokémon having the same Shadow move, . Origin Gulpin's appearance may be based on a single, giant poison gland or even a , the green sac-like organ that stores gastric acid. It also shares similarities with some snake species known to swallow their prey whole. Name origin Gulpin is a shortening of ''gulping (swallowing). It may also be a combination of "gulp" and "sculpin", as its appearance vaguely resembles the related blobfish. Gokulin may be a combination of ゴクリ gokuri (the sound of gulping) and toxin. In other languages , goblin, and toxin |fr=Gloupti|frmeaning=From the onomatopoeia , and |es=Gulpin|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schluppuck|demeaning=From and |it=Gulpin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼴깍몬 Kolkkakmon|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=溶食獸 / 溶食兽 Róngshíshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Digesting beast" |hi=गालपिन Gulpin|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гальпин Gal'pin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Schluppuck es:Gulpin fr:Gloupti it:Gulpin ja:ゴクリン zh:溶食兽